


Us Against The World

by ImmortalShark



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalShark/pseuds/ImmortalShark
Summary: Ellie would do anything to keep her friends safe, but for Dina she would turn the whole world upside down.





	1. Hold On.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan anything, so I have no idea how long it will last. (Story of my life)

                                                                                        

Every teenagers were there. It was becoming a tradition, to meet up at the barn just outside of Jackson once a week to hang out and forget about everything. Everyone was either dancing or talking in a corner. Ellie was watching them from her seat at the improvised bar when Jesse walked in, joining her with two fresh glasses of rum.

''Everyone's letting loose, huh?'' He said.

''Your girlfriend's keeping them awake.'' Ellie answered, sarcastically.

''Ex-girlfriend. She dumped me, remember?'' He said, a little insulted.

''Come on, you guys will be back together in a week.'' She quickly replied, knowing it wasn't true.

They were both watching Dina, dancing like there was no tomorrow. She was beautiful, she had that glint in her eye that could make anyone go crazy, Ellie knew it too well.

''She said she met someone.'' He said, just as Dina was coming over to them.

''And I'm out. I'll see you tomorrow.'' He added before leaving with his head down.

Ellie knew she was the 'someone' Dina met. They have been growing really close recently and after talking to Joel about it, he told her that maybe she was into her as much as Ellie was into Dina. She just couldn't bring herself to tell Jesse about it.

''Hey beautiful, what are you doing over here by yourself? Party's over there, you know?'' Dina said, flashing her signature mischievous smile.

''I was just admiring the view, you're a pretty great dancer.'' Ellie replied.

''Then you'll gladly join me, won't you?'' She said, pulling Ellie towards the dance floor.

''That's not what I meant..'' It was too late, she wasn't getting out this time.

They danced together for what seemed hours, when Dina noticed her friend was looking around, nervously. ''It's fine, you should stop worrying, no one knows we're here.'' Dina said, slowing her pace.

''I know, but I have a very bad feeling about this, I'm pretty sure we're making a lot of noise, if something happens I'll never forgive myself.'' Ellie answered.

''Relax Ellie, you should enjoy your time here, you deserve it more than everyone else. You're always worrying about others you never take time for yourself. You can let your guard down for a minute and have fun.'' Dina added. Ellie could feel the heat of Dina's body as she was getting closer, her arms wrapped around the brunette's neck. Maybe she was right. She should stop fighting her feelings and take some time for herself. As the music changed everyone was getting together for a slow dance, Ellie turned back to Dina, who was still looking at her, smiling.

''I keep getting lost in your eyes every time I look at you. And your beautiful smile drives me crazy every day.'' Ellie said, not taking her eyes off of Dina's lips. She needed to say it, after keeping it inside for so long, she needed to tell her how beautiful she was, how much control she had over her. Dina didn't answer, instead she leaned in for a soft kiss, forgetting about the party and everyone else in the barn for a second, not knowing that this second would change their lives.

As they pulled back to breathe, there was a big explosion coming from outside, setting panic in the barn as smoke started to invade the small room. Ellie jumped at the sound, looking around to see everyone running out when raiders kicked down the door. She barely had time to process that she was already being hit by a baseball bat. She couldn't see or hear anything, trying to pick herself up, ignoring the dizziness of the hit. She managed to get up, taking out her gun and shooting two of the intruders before turning to Dina, who was unconscious on the ground, bleeding from her chest after being hit by a bullet. As she prepared to take on the 4 remaining raiders, Jesse showed up with a shotgun, taking cover behind a flipped table, looking over at Dina. Ellie could see how mad he was, he kept saying this party was a terrible idea but she insisted on doing it.After a few minutes, they finally managed to kill all of the raiders, Jesse had to leave due to an injurie from the fight. Leaving Ellie alone with Dina who was still unconscious.

''Stay with me Dina!'' Ellie said, panic in her voice. ''fuckfuckfuckFUCK!'' She had no idea what to do. As she was applying pressure on Dina's wound to stop the bleeding, she heard Joel screaming outside. As scared as she was for her friend, she was relieved to know that Jesse sent some help when he made it to camp. Joel came in with a team of clinic employees, pulling Ellie away from the girl to let the medics do their job. She could feel her heart racing, not taking her eyes off of the badly injured girl. Once they got to the clinic, she insisted on staying with Dina, begging the staff to save her friend.


	2. Stay

It's been three days. Three long days since the attack and the medical staff still don't know if Dina will make it. It's hard not to think about it, especially when someone keeps blaming you, like Jesse. Ellie doesn't know what to do, or even how to feel.

''You knew it was a bad idea from the start. You should have stopped it. You should have protected her!'' Jesse shouted, punching a hole in the wall.

''I should have stopped it!? Where were you all night?! At least I was there for her! You don't even want to be near her!'' Ellie replied, angrily.

''Guys! Enough!'' Joel said, coming back from his patrol. ''You've been going at it for three days now, Dina needs both of you right now so stop bickering like two kids!'' He added, before going home.

After a moment of silence, Jesse left, slamming the door behind him. Leaving Ellie alone with her thoughts. She can't stop thinking about it, Dina laying on the floor, bleeding out, it's too hard. One of the team members came out through the door of Dina's room, she stopped next to Ellie, taking a seat on the floor just like the young brunette.

''I'm sure she'll be fine.'' She said. ''Dina's tougher than we think. But you probably saved her life by acting fast.''

''I'll never forgive myself for this. I had a bad feeling the whole night, I shouldn't have ignored it.'' Ellie answered, putting her head between her hands.

''You couldn't have known. Don't blame yourself kid.'' The nurse answered, before leaving.

Ellie stayed there for another two hours before Joel came into the clinic, forcing her to go home to rest. The next day she came back as soon as she woke up to find Dina also awake, but groggy from the drugs the staff gave her for the pain.

''Hey..'' Dina said, smiling as Ellie came into the room. ''You're okay.''

''Yeah.. I'm so sorry Dina for what happened, I should have protected you i'm really sorry.. I don't know what i would have done if you would have died.'' Ellie answered, feeling guilty.

''You saved my life, Ellie, you have nothing to be sorry about. You tried to warn me that this party was a bad idea, but I didn't listen. I'm really glad you were there, that party wasn't good enough to be my last, it would have been a shame to die there.'' Dina said, laughing.

''Wow, really? I'm here filled with guilt and worry and you're just going to make jokes about what happened?!'' Ellie replied, trying to look offended, but failing.

''Uhhh, yes? Don't look at me like that, you know it's stronger than me!'' Dina said. ''Come here, I need a hug.'' She added, opening her arms, begging Ellie to join her on the small bed.

Ellie woke up to Jesse pulling gently on her foot. ''Can we talk?'' He said, in a neutral tone. She couldn't figure out if he was still mad or not.

''Sure..'' Ellie said, trying to get up without waking Dina up. They carefully made their way out of the clinic to take a walk around town while they talked. ''I'm sorry about the other night. I was freaking out and I took it all out on you. Nothing of what happened was your fault I should never have said that. I know you're the one Dina broke up with me for and I want you to know there's no hard feelings everything's cool.'' Jesse said

''It's fine dude, we were all freaking out and we didn't know what to do. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Dina. I didn't want to talk shit before I knew there was something for real.'' The brunette said.

''I get it, I would have probably done the same thing. Dina's a great catch so you better take care of her, don't make the same mistake I did.'' He answered. ''So, we're good?'' He asked.

''Totally good.'' Ellie said, nudging him in the arm.

''I'm glad to hear it, you should go back to her before she gets mad you left her alone for so long.'' Jesse said, laughing. ''I have a patrol to get to.'' He added, making a military salute before wandering off.

Ellie spent the rest of the day at the clinic talking and napping with Dina. She still couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt even though she was relieved her friend was okay.


	3. The Patrol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie ran in some trouble during her patrol. Stupid knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her first patrol.. She's growing up so fast!

''Got any plans today?'' Joel asked, keeping his eyes on the meat he was cooking.

''No, not yet, why?'' Ellie replied, putting her comic book down before heading into the kitchen.

''Think you can fill in a patrol for me? Jesse's sick and none of the guys want his path.'' He replied. ''It would help me a lot.''

''You're sure you want me out there? I mean, I'm in, but you've never let me go on patrol before.'' Ellie said, half joking.

''I think it's time I give you a chance, I know you're more than qualified to deal with trouble if you run into some along the way and I trust you to not make stupid decisions while you're on your own.'' The man said, taking a seat on a stool.

''Well, I'll do it then, just tell me when and where, I'm actually really excited now.'' She answered, jumping off the counter she was sitting on.

''In two hours, It's the small road leading to the small village. It's usually quiet but some of the guys saw a couple of runners lately, so you'll have to be careful.'' Joel replied, concern in his eyes. ''I'm serious, Ellie, you have to promise me to be careful I'm trusting you.'' He added.

''I promise I'll be careful! Thanks Joel! I won't let you down!'' Ellie screamed, kissing his cheek before running off to who knows where.

 

''Your first patrol.. How are you feeling?'' Dina said, her head resting on Ellie's shoulder.

''I'm so ready for this! I'm tired of always having to clean the barn and brush the horses. I want some action, I want to help. I feel useless sitting here all day while Jesse has all the fun on the patrols.'' The brunette said, enthusiastically.

''Why are you bringing Jesse up? Are you trying to prove something to him?'' Dina asked.

''In case you weren't there, I kind of stole his girlfriend. I don't have anything to prove.'' Ellie answered, feeling proud of herself.

''Sassy, I like that.'' Dina said, laughing. ''But seriously, be careful, don't be reckless, I wouldn't want something to happen to those beautiful eyes of yours.'' She added.

''Yes, mom, I'll be careful, I always am. Don't worry about me.'' Ellie replied, sarcastically. Dina nudged her shoulder, laughing.

''You're all but careful. You always jump head first into trouble in case you haven't noticed.'' Dina said.

''Me?! Pfft. I would never do that. No idea what you're talking about.'' Ellie said, trying to dodge Dina's playful attack.

''How's the old man feeling about letting you go out on your own?'' Dina asked.

''I'm not sure to be honest. He said he was ready to give me a chance, but I think deep down he's actually freaking out. It's Joel after all.'' Ellie answered. ''I think he'll be fine.. Eventually.'' She added.

''I'm surprised he didn't choose to go himself. But I'm glad you finally get the chance to do what you want for once.'' Dina said, stroking Ellie's arm, slowly.

''Yeah, me too. I can't wait to get out there. I should go get ready actually, I have to be at the gate in twenty minutes. I'll see you when I get back?'' Ellie asked, getting ready to leave.

''I'll be waiting, here, alone, while you are out there fighting for our freedom! My hero.'' Dina said with a dramatic tone, a hand on her forehead, adding to the drama.

''Oh wow, okay you drama queen.'' Ellie replied, smirking.

 

Ellie was standing at the gate, ready for her first patrol since she got here. Her hunting knife in her pocket, a handgun in a holster and a baseball bat tied to her backpack. It was finally time to go. As she was about to leave, she turned around one last time, looking at Joel for what seems to be, approval. He nodded, smiling. She was on her way, it should be easy, shen just needs to make it to the end of the road and come back. She would be back to camp in maybe two hours.

About forty minutes after she left, she had only met a clicker and a raccoon. She thought that patrols would be more exciting. She stopped for a second to grab her water bottle in her backpack. As she went back on her way she kicked a small stone in the woods, the stone had hit a tree and caught the attention of 3 runners who came to investigate the noise, seeing Ellie as she was standing near. She took her baseball bat out and waited for the first runner to come at her. One down, two to go. That's what she thought, not knowing there was a fourth runner coming from the other side of the road behind her. The runner caught her by the shoulder, sinking his nails in her skin, which made the brunette fall on her knees from the pain. She pulled the knife out of her pocket, but the blade got stuck as she tried to open it. Not wanting to draw more attention by shooting it with her gun, she decided to take it down by hitting it's knee with the bat before strangling it to death. The time it took to kill the runner had given time for the two others to get closer to Ellie. She finally got her knife to open, but the pain in her shoulder made her unable to swing her arm to stab the first runner coming. She finally took her gun out and killed the last ones before turning back and head back to camp.

 

After getting her shoulder checked and explaining what happened to Joel, Ellie made her way home, looking at her knife not knowing why it jammed when she tried to use it earlier. She was so focused on the blade that she never heard Dina coming from behind before jumping on her back sending both girls on the grass.

''Jesus Dina! You need to stop scaring me like that before i die from a heart attack!'' Ellie said, a little bit annoyed.

''Sorry, it was hard to resist. I heard what happened, are you okay?'' Dina asked, sitting on the ground.

''Yeah I'm fine, just got my shoulder scraped up by a savage.'' Ellie answered, still lying on her back, looking at the clouds.

Dina stayed silent for a moment, looking at Ellie's shoulder. ''Can you get infected by a scratch?'' She asked.

''I think you can if it's deep enough, but I got lucky it's just a small scratch. I'll be fine, don't worry.'' Ellie said, getting up before helping Dina do the same.

They walked around camp for a while, talking about the patrol and other things before heading home and calling it a day as the moon was slowly rising in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! :)
> 
> I always get inspired by the music I listen to, don't know why. Anyway, tonight i was listening to ''Unstoppable Now'' from The Phantoms and i was sitting in my chair just imagining the fight. (Yes, i visualize my story before writing it.)
> 
> See you later!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when i'll have time to continue this fanfic, i don't have time for myself recently and i'm having trouble dealing with my things, i started chapter 4 but i can't seem to finish it.
> 
> Sorry for the wait.


End file.
